ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Inspector Number 13 (Tomas 10)
Inspector #13 is the 43rd Tomas 10 episode. Plot Inspector #13 Do you remember when I told you the story of the inspector #10? The time I faced one of my toughest opponents yet? Well now I'm going to tell you about a much more difficult challenge: Inspector #13. Up in space a giant cube spaceship was heading towards earth. "Track the signature of this sample." The Inspector #13 had now taken interest in my watch. After the failed attempt of Inspector #10, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Inspector #13 is a six foot three tall humanoid alien. He has a white advanced suit, resembling a scientist, with many pockets and a utility belt filled with technology and weapons that can deploy almost anything for various scenarios and has elbow high white gloves. He wears advanced, red, scanner-like goggles. He takes everything very seriously. It was a beautiful day. Santi and I were with Blauwe. We were playing tennis and showing him some earth sports. We had showed him soccer, basketball, golf (mini golf), hockey, and now tennis. Santi and I were playing one on one to show him how. Santi was beating me, and I was feeling embarrassed . "Not everyone has super powers." he said. "But I do have powers." I said. "So maybe it's time I even the score." I said then transformed into Ditto. Then I made two clones and now there were three of us. "You're going to need more guys." he said. Then he served again. I hit it back I was doing much better now and I started winning. Suddenly a giant cube shaped spaceship landed. Then a door slid open and out of it, came out the Inspector #13. “Signature located. Device is fused to Klonowanie.” he said. “Well not exactly.” I said then I turned back to normal. “Hi, I’m Tomas Maggi.” I said to him. “Revising analysis. Device fused with human adolescent. analysis array.” he said then four wires popped out of his head and started scanning and fiddling with my watch. This was confusing us. “Look, I’m good with being friendly, but…” I started but he interrupted. “Multiple code variants extent. Energy patterns deviate from known examples. Close examination is required.” he said. I didn’t understand a word he was saying. It made no sense. Then he grabbed my wrist and lifted me up. “Hey, ok that’s it.” I said then transformed into Jet Stream. Then Santi hit him with his racket and had no effect. “Hey, leave him alone.” he said. “Deploy concussion swarm.” he said then a large amount of small balls came out of his helmet. “Santi run, now.” I said to him and he did. However the balls went after him. Quickly, I followed the balls and used my air blowing powers to send back the balls. When the balls hit the ground they each caused powerful explosions all around us. I looked around to see craters and fire everywhere. I couldn’t find Santi. “Santi? Are you ok?” I asked. Then Inspector #13 stepped forward. “I am not Santi.” he said. “Deploy molecular vice.” he said. Suddenly, out of his utility belt, a ton of thick wires came out and wrapped themselves around me and covered my mouth. Then I fell down and he dragged me into his ship, with me struggling to brake free. Inside his ship, it was like a large room with the red floor, machines and wires all around. He had strapped me up to a machine with my hands and feet hooked to the machine. Then a table hovered over and it contained high-tech tools. “Do you think you could let me go? Like, now.” I said. “Do you even know who I am?” I asked. “Tomas Fernando Maggi. Male, human, age 14, alien fighting agent.” he replied then took out a flying mini buzz saw. “Ok, so you do who I am.” I said. “Data shows that device with technology that must be acquired and exploited.” he said then the device started spinning and heading towards my wrist. “Organic component is superfluous.” he said. “Wait you don’t wanna do that.” I said to him as the device got closer. “If you cut it off me, boom.” I said. The machine stopped as soon as I said it. “Boom? Please define boom.” he said. “Boom. A big explosion. As in no more me or…whoever you are.” I said. It probably wasn’t true, but I had to find a way for him to stop and not cut off my arm. “I am Inspector #13. A Weapon Master. You, are implicated in my ongoing investigation of your device worn on the wrist.” he stated. “You’re a weapon master?” I asked. “Wait, Blauwe told me that no one has ever seen one of you guys.” I said. “Correction: No one has seen us and lived.” he stated. “Well we’re not going to survive if you cut the watch off.” I said to him. Then he retracted his tool and put it back. “Deploy code spool.” he said. “Access security measures and breach.” he said. Then a thick wire popped out and it released smaller wires that tapped into the watch. “Accessing code.” the wire said. “Ha, good luck hacking this thing.” I said. “You’ll never…” I started. But I was interrupted by the watch going. “Firewall 1: breached, firewall 2: breached, firewall 3: breached.” “Ok never mind.” I said. “I guess I was wrong.” Then he got another tool and came at me. He was about to swing it at me, when the computer said. “Warning. Warning. Teleportation energy surge detected.” it said. Just then Blauwe and Santi teleported in. Blauwe had put on his alien tech and gave Santi a laser blaster. He took out an energy blade and tried to hit Inspector #13. But, Inspector #13 dodged and took out his. He swung and Blauwe dodged, then blasted him with a laser. Inspector #13 fell back. “Are you ok?” he asked me. “No, I’m strapped to a torture table.” I replied. “But he’s fine.” Santi said. Inspector #13 quickly got onto his control chair and his helmet connected to it. “Accessing internal defense grid.” he said. Santi tried running towards him. But suddenly, an metal block tower came down from the ceiling and almost crushed him. Luckily he dodged. But then one came from the wall next him and trapped him. Next Blauwe used his blade to slice the block and free Santi. “Get Tomas, I’ll handle this guy.” he said. Inspector #13 made some more block towers come up. They all shot out more little ones at him. Quickly, Blauwe took out his twin blasters and destroyed them. Next one almost hit him, but he jumped and blasted it. Then quickly dodged as another one crushed that one, just barely missing Blauwe. As he was in the air two more came after him, that he was able to destroy. Then he landed, and as Inspector #13 sent more after him, Blauwe threw a fusion grenade and destroyed them. Another soon followed and Blauwe quickly took out his energy blade and sliced it in half. Then continued to blast the others coming at him. Meanwhile Santi was trying to free me. “Come on, I just need one hand free.” I said. Then he pressed his blaster against the cuff and blasted it. But nothing happened. “The cuffs have an energy field.” he said. We need to disrupt it.” he said. “Blauwe can you give us a hand?” he asked. “Hang on.” he replied as three more came at him. He quickly created a force field and blocked it. Then with another hand he blaster a shock beam at the cuffs, which were able to free me. “Deploy plasma cage.” Inspector #13 said. Suddenly a machine came from the ceiling and zapped us. “That’s your first mistake.” I said then activated the watch and slammed the dial. However, the the beam that zapped us interfered with the transformation and sent the watch beams randomly. Two of them hit Blauwe and Santi. They glowed and were then transformed into my aliens. Blauwe became Spykeback and Santi became Stinkfly. “Blauwe?” Santi asked confused. “Santi?” Blauwe asked confused. “Intruder alert.” the computer said. “Pointe Sapien and Lepidoptera present in workshop.” It said. Suddenly a whole opened up and Spykeback and Stinkfly fell out. Then Inspector #13 walked out into the open. “Intruders expelled.” he said. “Reacquiring technology.” he said with two very large scanning wires. I ran away, but was then crushed by a giant mechanical hand. It lifted up and I was not there, leaving Inspector #13 guessing. I was really on the giant hand. It had never hit me in the first place. Meanwhile, Blauwe and Santi were plummeting to their possible doom. “I don’t want to alarm you or anything, but Spykeback can’t fly, Stinkfly can.” Blauwe said to Santi. “So help!” he shouted. “Hang on!” Santi replied and tried to get him but missed. “I’m still working on my aim.” he said swinging back around. “Work faster.” Blauwe instructed. Santi came up but missed again. “Do something better!” Blauwe shouted. Santi quickly thought. Then he spit a large amount of goop onto the ground below. The two of them hit and splattered goop everywhere. “This is so gross.” Blauwe said getting up. Meanwhile back on the space ship, Inspector #13 and his scanners were still looking for me. “Escape is not possible human.” he said. “Surrender is the logical choice.” “Nah, I’m more of an improve kind of guy.” I said. “Isolate grid 23.” he said to the computer. “Why don’t you just drop me off somewhere and we can forget this whole incident ever happened.” I suggested. “Device technology must be acquired and exploited.” he said in return. “You’re not gonna get your hands on this again.” I stated. Inspector #13 then laughed at my comment. He had a freaky laugh. It was like a cross between a human laugh, a howler monkey, and a hyena. “Ok…never do that again.” I said to him. “Your device is the most sophisticated and powerful weapon system ever devised.” he stated. “Your device, is an arsenal in a box.” he stated. He kept looking but couldn’t find me. “Ok, I get it.” I stated. “Think if what an army of soldiers could do, if they were each equipped with their very own.” he said. Suddenly his ship landed on an empty field. “Docking maneuver complete.” the computer said. Then a large door opened and large wires went through. I grabbed onto one and it took me to the door. I jumped off and landed right behind the open door. “Will you surrender?” he asked. “Nope, but I am going to make this more fun.” I replied. Then I ran through the corridor and Inspector #13 followed. We entered a large, dark room. Inspector #13 had taken out a large advanced laser blaster. Then he turned on the lights. The room was a war robot building factory room. “Your devices technology will revolutionize our output for centuries.” he stated. Then I took out an arm that was hanging. “What about the people that get hurt by your weapons?” I asked as he was still looking for me. “I am simply the maker. What the others do with the devices, is not our concern.” he replied. “Then you won’t mind this.” I said. I was standing right behind him, wearing the robot hand. I aimed it and blasted a laser at him that knocked him down. Then I dropped it and ran. Meanwhile, with Blauwe and Santi they were still aliens. “How long are we gonna be stuck like this?” Santi asked. Just then the watch timed out and changed them back. “Does that answer your question?” Blauwe asked. “So where is Tomas?” Santi asked. Blauwe then took out a machine. “My locator says he is still on Earth.” he replied. “So how do we get to him?” Santi asked. “I’ll hotwire a car. Let’s go.” he replied. Back on the ship, Inspector #13 got back up. He found me walking and aimed his blaster at me. “Give me your device. Now.” he demanded the fired a laser. Luckily I managed to dodge it. “Let’s hope this works.” I said then slammed down o the watch. It did nothing to me but back with Blauwe and Santi it made them transform. Blauwe turned into XLR8 and Santi turned into Icepick. “I can’t drive like this.” Blauwe said. “These hands can’t grab.” Then they almost crashed a car. In the end their car ended up flipped over a fire hydrant. “At least as XLR8 I can get us there.” Blauwe said then grabbed Santi and ran over. “How are we supposed to do anything about this thing?” Santi asked. At that moment I slammed down on the watch again, trying to transform. Then Blauwe was transformed into Fourarms, and Santi was transformed into KaBoom. “Does this answer your question?” Blauwe asked. “Yeah, we’ll crack it open one way or another.” Santi replied. However, I hit the watch again before giving up on it. Then just s Blauwe was about to throw a punch he was transformed into Grey Matter, and Santi was transformed into Upchuck. “Or not.” he said. “Now what?” he asked. “You’re going to eat it.” Blauwe replied. Santi looked at him funny. “That’s how the powers work. Eat it.” Blauwe explained. “This is too weird to be a superpower.” Santi stated. “Just do it, it’s the only way in.” Blauwe stated. “Fine.” Santi said then walked over and bit off a huge chunk of the ship, then ate it. “Now what?” he asked. Suddenly he got big and his stomach glowed. Then he upchucked at ship. However, it bounced right off and almost hit them. Then the ship started rebuilding itself. “Can you eat faster than it grows?” Blauwe asked him. “Not unless you want more of those spitballs bouncing around.” he replied. “Maybe I can open it from the inside.” Blauwe said then quickly crawled inside. Meanwhile, I was being chased by Inspector #13. I got another had and tried to fight back. “Activate factory internal defenses.” he said. Then I was grabbed by a group of wires that wrapped themselves around me. “You don’t have to do this.” I said. “Deploy derive excoriator and radio alnar decupler.” he replied. “If I knew what that meant, I’d probably be nervous right now.” I said to him. Then out of his belt, he took out a few tools. “Back off!” we heard then Inspector #13 was blasted by lasers. “How’s it going kid?” Blauwe, as Grey Matter, asked he was using a robot hand as a ride and a blaster. “Blauwe?” I asked. Then I saw Upchuck next to me. “Hold still.” he said. Then he started chewing through the wires. “This is the weirdest power ever.” he said. Meanwhile, Blauwe kept blasting him. “Warning: Galvan Trichter and Gourmand present in workshop.” the computer said. “Insectoid defense scenario.” Inspector #13 said. “Deploy S.P.L.A.T.” he said. “Splat? What’s a…?” he started but then a mechanical flyswatter smacked him. “Ow.” “Disruption, interruptions, arguments, illogical. This stops now.” he said. Then he walked over to the parts of the robots. “Techadons activate. Destroy all alien intruders.” he said. Then suddenly all the robots came to life and went after Blauwe and Santi. “Tomas, quick us your watch.” he instructed. “What? Are you sure?” I asked. “Upchuck can’t fight these things. Not all at once.” Santi replied. “You might get something worse.” I replied. “Like Gray Matter or Stinkfly.” I said. “Or Magnetude, or Heatblast, or KaBoom, or…he replied but was then grabbed, by the head, by one of them. “Do it! Now! He said. With no other choice I slammed down the dial. Santi was then Transformed into Putty. Santi then stepped foot on the ground and rose up. Then he grabbed the robot swung him around and threw him at some others. “Is this the best you can do?” he taunted. “Putty, Putty’s pretty good.” I said. Then Putty was surrounded. He got on his two hands, made his foot a fist, and swung his body around knocking them all back. However, some of the robots then came towards me. But, then Blauwe quacked in. He had been turned into Danger Duck. “One egg for you,” he said then threw one “and one for you.” he said and threw it at another. The first one turned out to be an acid egg which dissolved the robot, and the second one was Mt. Dew egg which sort circuited the robot. “Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Anatra Mec and Mastic are present in factory.” the computer stated. Putty and Danger Duck continued to bash the robots. Putty was fighting most off and Danger Duck was sticking around me. “Do you have any idea how to fix that thing?” Blauwe asked. “Not at all.” I relied. Then I saw Inspector #13 “But I bet he does.” I said talking about him. Then Blauwe quacked over. “Alright Mr. 13. Listen up causes I…” he started but was interrupted. “Assemble Quart Modulator” he said then little machines came out of his utility belt and they built a laser gun. He aimed the gun at him, but Danger Duck quacked out just in time and the blast instead hit three other robots. “Wait a minute.” I said. “ Remember the combination for the reset button.” I said. “The Reset Button?” Santi asked. “What Reset Button?” he asked. “About a week ago, I was messing with the watch and I discovered a way to reset it.” I replied. Then twisted the dial in a combination sequence. “Hard Reset in progress.” It said. “Press dial to activate.” it said. So I slammed down on the dial. “Reset complete.” it said. Then I popped up the dial again. “Well here goes nothing.” I said then transformed. Santi who was pounding a robot was then turned back to normal, and Blauwe who was battling Inspector #13 also turned back to normal. But, quickly before they could do anything Inspector #13 said. “Deploy meta shackles.” Then the two of them both got handcuffed, on their hands and their ankles, by strong titanium cuffs. “Come on get us out of these.” Santi said. “I can’t.” Blauwe replied struggling. They couldn’t brake free. “You have damaged my vessel, you have damaged my factory, you have delayed acquisition of the technology that must be acquired and exploited.” Inspector #13 said with machines appearing behind him. “Um, we’re sorry.” Santi said. “You human, will be used as a guinea pig, to test our newst weapons. And you Azul Persona, will be used as our merchant. Working 24 hours with no brakes.” Inspector #13 stated. “Deploy…” he started. “Deploy this.” I said. Then Inspector #13 turned around to see Fourarms. Then I threw a punch and nailed him right in the face. He went flying across the room and broke through three robots before hitting the wall. “Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Brasforts is present in the factory.” the computer said once again. “A little late aren’t you?” I sad sarcastically. After that I freed Santi and Blauwe from their cuffs. Later at night, we saw the ship leave and soar up through the skies. “Do you think they’ll send any other inspectors after you?” Santi asked. “There is no way he’d embarrass himself by admitting he got beat by two teenagers and an Azul Persona.” Blauwe replied. We went back to the RV and started thinking about where we could go to dinner. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villians *Inspector #13 *Techadons Aliens used By Ben: *Echo Echo *Terraspin *Four Arms By Gwen: *Upchuck *Diamondhead *Clockwork (first appearence) *Humungosaur *Rath By Kevin: *Jetray *Wildmutt *Way Big *Nanomech *AmpFibian Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes